Draging 'em out of the closet
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Santana's decided she's goona get Brittany for herself, but she's not going alone so when she sees her best friend staring at a certain someone she decides if she's coming out she's taking her with her. Brittana and Faberry.


LW: Hello people! Who likes Glee!

Quinn: What stupid question is that? This is a **Glee** fanfic. What kind of moron would …

Brittany: I do!

Santana: (angry) What were you saying Juno?

Quinn: (Scared) Nothing.

LW: (O_O) OK. Well here's a story for 2 Glee pairings that just seem to be joined at the hip; Faberry and Britanna.

Brittany: Cool! ….. Yay me, San and Sweet Lady kisses (Brittany smile)

LW: Seeing as everything's in order PUCK!

Puck: Lizard lover here doesn't own Glee, if he did it would have these pairings in it for definite and even some smokin' hot le…

LW: Stick to the script Puckerman.

Glee – Drag 'em out of the closet

Santana was having one hell of a stressful week. She realised her reluctance to out herself for Brittany was pushing her love into her boyfriend (_) Artie's open arms, so she decided to do what all the other Glee clubbers did when they wanted to do something important; SING. Luckily this week's Glee club meeting helped her plans along.

_Flashback – Monday Choir room._

Mr. Schue walks in and writes 'Importance' in big letters on the white board

Schue: Now here we go I want you to think about what is important and special to you.

Rachel: Becoming a star!

Kurt: My boyfriend Blaine.

Finn: Quinn

Artie: Brittany

Santana: (Narrative) _By now I'd just stopped listening, but I also thought Mr. Schue had read my mind on could here my inner monologue like Brittany thought but she was just thinking out loud again. Anyway it gave me an idea; sing a song about Brittany and how she and I belong together. While I was planning what song to do I caught Quinn in the corner of my eye, staring straight at … Rachel Berry, boy she knows how to pick 'em. When the bell rang I saw Quinn hadn't noticed so I decided to wake her from her daydreams Santana style._

Mr. Schue: Now everyone setup you songs alone or together and have then ready for Friday. See yeas.

After that the bell went and they began to leave, except Quinn who was in her own little Faberry world, until …. **SMACK! **Santana decided to knock her in the back of the head.

Santana: Wake up Fagay; I need song help and Brittney seducing.

Quinn: And this has to do with me, how exactly

Santana: Help me and you'll get your elusive argent Berry. (Quinn blushes)

Quinn: It's that obvious huh? (Yes, yes it is. But only in this world)

Santana: We'll talk later.

Santana and Quinn leave and continue to Lunch/Class/Whatever. (When are the Glee meeting's?)

Tuesday

Quinn: (Narrative) _Tuesday was quite different, me and Santana still hadn't decided on a song, mainly because we couldn't agree then our astronomy teacher decided to go back to drink and pills than teach Brittany and Santana which I totally agree with, though it meant we got a sub, Miss Rip … umm forget the rest anyway it was different._

_Astronomy Class - still Tuesday._

The Glee club along with quite a few other random students piled into their seats, Quinn and Santana together so they could keep arguing over what song to use, then in walked their sub. She was tall with a navy/ black shirt and trousers with red streaks down both, dark mid-back length hair with a curl sticking out, blue/green eyes and a smirk that says in an almost (just about) Santana way, 'don't mess with me'. Oddly enough she was humming 'A Little Piece of Heaven' as she walked in creeping most of them out. She then walked over to the board and wrote in large letters '**RIP**'

Rip: Hello. My name's Rip, you don't need to know my last name and now we can all be on a 1st name basis. (Creepy smile)

Brittany: You're funny! He, he, he.

Rip: (Giggles) Thanks. Soooooo, what are we doing here.

Kurt: This is astronomy class.

Rip: Ohhh OK, Rachel when is Cancer visible in the night sky?

Rachel: December?

Rip: Probably, as far as I know your right.

Karofsky: You're an idiot aren't you?

Rip: NO! I just don't know how to TEACH astronomy. (Devil eyes. Karofsky backs down)

Brittany: Are clouds part of astromny?

Rip: No, that's ugh beats me. Anyway, I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me so do whatever.

Santana: _OK so this ones not much better than the last but at least this ones less crazy than the previous one, also now it gives me and Quinn a chance to pick our song. Which still wasn't going well._

Quinn: 'All about Us', it would come from the heart

Santana: 'Miss Nothing', as in we wouldn't miss a thing about them if something was up.

Rip: (Kneeling in front of their table) do you want my opinion girls? I think you should sing 'You Belong With We'. I mean you can change the words so it works but still RB and BP would love it!

Quinn&Santana: How do you know about that?

Rip: I'm good at reading people. (_And I'm a crazy snake creature, hey maybe I'm a V?_)

Santana: It might work; you know change she's with he's, maybe add our own verse.

Quinn: Sounds good, thanks for that Miss Rip

Rip: It's Rip or Ms. Winkle and I want to hear the changed song once you're done.

Quinn&Santana: You got it.

Quinn: _The week went by quite quickly after that, Rip turned out to be a huge help to us and to the glee club, though we still don't know how she's in the school if she can't teach. Her and Brittany get on so well I was getting worried Santana was jealous of our probable Les. helper._

FRIDAY! (Back to the present) – Choir room.

Today was the day, the day Santana and Quinn got the ones they'd wanted (not knowingly) all along. Due to the usual pianist being sick from flu, Rip decided to show her talent as a pianist, word for word making Puck laugh for dirty reasons. She gave them a pep talk and not long after it was Quinn and Santana's turn.

Santana: Here's me and Q's song for what we find most special to us, and hopefully they feel the same.

Mr. Schue: Ok, ladies when ready. (Lyrics in _**bold italics**_)

Santana: _**You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's quite pissed. He's going off about something you did; he doesn't know you like I do.**_

Quinn: _**I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night. We're listening to the kind of music no one else likes. They'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But I wear short skirts, You wear t-shirts. I'm head cheerio and They think you're a freak-show, But I've been dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find, That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time.**_

Santana: _**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? That you belong with me**_

Quinn: _**Walkin the streets with you in your argent tops. I can't help thinking this is how it should have been, Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself. Hey isn't this easy?**_

Santana: _**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. You're the one who makes me laugh when you know I about to cry,**_

Quinn&Santana: _**We**__** know each others favorite songs and we know 'bout all each other's dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

Quinn: _**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me**_  
>Santana: <em><strong>Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know Brittany? You belong with me, You belong with me.<strong>_

Quinn: _**Ra, Have you even once just thought maybe? You belong with me. You belong with me.**_

When they had finished the entire Glee Club was silent from shock (difficult considering Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Trouty Mouth) Both Finn and Sam had identical WTF! Looks on their faces, Puck looked like it was a dream come true, (For him it probably was) Artie was gobsmacked, and the rest were still in shock. Oddly enough it was there boyfriends that recovered 1st.

Finn: This is some kind of prank right?

Sam: Yeah, I mean you 2 are straight; After all you're dating us. How much more proof do you need?

Brittany: That was awesome !

Artie: Brittany?

Brittany: Sorry Artie, I didn't want to hurt you but I've always loved Santana, and to be honest I never thought she'd out herself like that; same with Quinn. The parts about coming out, not about loving her.

Santana: So move it Wheels I needs me some Brit-Brit. (Brittany bounces up and hugs Santana)

Quinn: (Worried Eyes) Rachel?

Rachel: Just so you know, if this is a joke, my daddy has a shotgun. But that doesn't matter because I just gotta say **I Love You** Quinn Fabray (Runs over and kisses her)

Kurt: Finally!

Puck: (To Finn and Sam) consider yourselves dumped guys, but this couldn't be hotter.

Later

After the rest of the Glee clubbers sang (Kurt & Blaine did a duet) Rip decided to say goodbye to them, smiling at Quinn & Rachel who were holding hands and Santana & Brittany who were making out (Making up for lost time).

Rip: Well this has been fun, if you ever need a pianist again or a Math's or Biology teacher, give me a buzz. Until then PEACE.

Brittany: See yah crazy (Brittany smile)

Q& San: Thanks for the song. Bye.

Rip: Slán agat. (Goodbye in Irish) (Leaves)

END

LW: Well that was fun

Brittany: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. (Tightly hugs him)

Rachel Thank you Lonly, you've made me the happiest girl here.

Quinn: Speck for yourself Rach.

LW: Anyway, for legal reasons here's all the songs mentioned in the fic:

'A Little Piece of Heaven' by Avenged Seven Fold

'All about Us' by TaTu

'Miss Nothing' by Pretty Reckless

And finally, the most important one

'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift

That went extraordinarily well, and if anyone cares Rip was probably Snaky in his female human form, as he's a brilliant pianist (I wish I was so he gets to be)

R&R


End file.
